ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Cinematic Universe (HasamuTenshi)
The DC Extended Universe, also known to Box Office and marketing as the DC Cinematic Universe, is collection of movies beginning in 2014 with Man Of Steel and continuing on then. Inspired by the successful franchise, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this extended universe will have phases to divided their movies. Ralph Hemecker will go onto being the CEO of this extended universe and directing, writing, and producing the Superman films. With the decent success of Man Of Steel in 2014, earning a 67% on Rotten Tomatoes, the universe is extended, although not as successful as Marvel, the movies continue to grow over the years. Warning THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ACTUAL EXTENDED UNIVERSE OF DC. DC, AT THE MOMENT, HAS ALREADY RELEASED THREE FILMS AND THEY ALL SUCKED, SO THIS IS WHAT IT COULD HAVE BEEN LIKE. NO EDITING WITHOUT PERMISSION UNDER HASAMUTENSHI. GOOD DAY TO Y'ALL. Movies Phase 1 * Man Of Steel Release Date: 2014 Story: After his home planet is destroyed due to catastrophic events by the hands of the ruthless Kryptonian, Zod, Jor-El releases his son, Ka'El to Earth, where he grows up and is raised in a farm by a rural-living family. Now in his early thirties, taking on the name of Clark Kent, he begins to realize his true powers. He shows this to the world and continues to save it from danger, even his foster parents. He uses these powers to become an example to the world and a modern day Jesus Christ figure to them. When Zod arrives at Earth after several years of planning, he attacks Earth in search for an object known as the Kodex for his "idol", as well as killing one of the last memories of Krypton; Ka'El. Will Clark be able to survive this? Will he protect his new home from being demolished like Krypton? Protagonist: Clark Ka'El Kent/Superman Antagonists: General Zod and Faora * The Batman Release Date: 2015 Story: Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Industries in the ruthless and crime-full Gotham City, used to take on the secret identity of the Batman, the protector vigilante of Gotham. After five years of disappearing from the public due to the death of his second Robin, Jason Todd, Bruce appears from the shadows again when the Joker breaks out of Arkham Asylum and plans to cause havoc in the streets with the help of his dangerous wife, Harley Quinn. The Joker puts a bounty on Batman's head and uses the dangerous assassin, Deathstroke, to kill Batman. Protagonist: Bruce Wayne/Batman Antagonists: Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, The Joker, and Harley Quinn * Wonder Woman: Warrior Of The Amazons Release Date: 2015 Story: During the events of World War I, Princess Diana from Themyscira comes to Earth to save humanity and fight in the first world war to end all wars. She runs into a soldier named, Steve Trevor, and fights alongside with him in the war. During this battle, she then becomes known as the greatest hero of the early twentieth century... Protagonists: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Queen Hippolyta, and Steve Trevor Antagonist: Ares * The Flash: Fastest Man Alive Release Date: 2016 Story: Barry Allen, a respectful and charming police officer and scientist at Central City's Humane Labs, receives powers of extreme speed at the rate of the speed of light after a freak accident regarding thunder at his lab. He, at first, uses these powers to show off and, while trying to impress his best friend, Iris West, into dating him, he decides to use these powers for the good of the city and becomes a hero. He gathers up a team of his childhood friends including of Caitlin, Cisco, Ronnie, and Iris to discover the mystery of his mother's murder fifteen years ago when he was only a child, looking that she was murdered by a speedforce that had similar powers to his speedforce powers. He later discovers the dangerous man known as Eobard Thawne killed his mother because he sensed the future due to a prophecy saying from a mysterious figure known as Gorilla Grodd. He goes to war with Barry and hires the likes of Captain Cold to fight Barry and try to stop Barry from going back in time to save his mother. Protagonist: Barry Allen/The Flash Antagonists: Eboard Thawne/Reverse Flash and Leonard Snart/Captain Cold * Green Lantern: Corp Release Date: 2017 Story: Hal Jordan, a determined and fearless air pilot at Ferris Aircraft, uses his great abilities at intelligence and pride to carry out flight orders; he known to the people in his life as fearless and defeating fear everywhere he goes. Jordan, one night, encounters a mysterious alien source crashing into the aircraft and he bonds with a green ring of unknown origins. He automatically receives the power of the willpower, which is one of the most powerful weapons known to the universe. He discovers that the planet Oa of the Green Lanterns holds the willpower. With the help of the Corp, they are ordered to strike against the Yellow Lanterns who represent fear. Hal forms a relationship with the Green Lantern Corp and immediately forms a rivalry with the Yellow Lanterns' fearless leader, Sinestro. Sinestro plans on consuming Hal into fear, however, with his determination to defeat fear, Hal protects his beloved Carol Ferris from danger, as Sinestro plans to strike her, leading to a war on Earth. Protagonists: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and Abin Sur Antagonist: Sinestro * Man Of Steel: Hero Of Tomorrow Release Date: 2017 Story: Clark, now living a normal life with Lois Lane and working a job at the Daily Planet to take pictures of his ego, Superman, struggles to keep his secret identity as the modern day savior from Metropolis and the world. Lex Luthor, the CEO of LexCorp Enterprise, plans to make Metropolis a better place, even funding for a fixing of the damage Superman caused two years ago during the Kryptonian battle. Clark becomes suspicious of Lex, even with Lois going to investigate Luthor for the Daily Planet secretly. Clark then comes to the realization that Luthor is trying to destroy him and become the hero himself. Luthor forms Kryptonite from the surface of the long-dead Krypton to weaken Superman's powers. He uses this on an innocent John Corben for his weapon of mass destruction known as Metallo. Will Clark be the figure that the world has desired him to be? Will he be the savior and defeat the overpowered Metallo and Lex Luthor? Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Antagonists: Lex Luthor and John Corben/Metallo * Aquaman: King Of Atlantis Release Date: 2017 Story: The King of Atlantis, Arthur Curry, arises out of Atlantis into the surface world to go investigate a man in England that has been traced to be the center of disappearances from locals. Arthur later comes to find out that this man knows who Arthur is and blackmails him. The man comes to life as the Black Manta, a dangerous being and plans to strike Atlantis next, going to battle with Arthur... Protagonists: Arthur Curry/Aquaman and John Jones/Martin Manhunter Antagonist: The Black Manta * Justice League Release Date: 2018 Story: The Martian Manhunter, also known as his human form, John Jones, forms the team of the Earth's greatest heroes and gods for the Justice League to fight the continuous battle for Earth. The team finds out that upon Lex Luthor's imprisonment at Stryker's Island off coast of Metropolis, he uses a mysterious ring to awaken an Al known as Brainiac from an unknown planet. Brainiac comes to Earth, using similar ships from General Zod's battle on Metropolis to attack the planet. With the likes of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash on board, will this team of greats help Earth from the dangerous Brainiac? Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Clark Kent/Superman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, and Barry Allen/The Flash Antagonists: Brainiac and Lex Luthor * Batman: Under The Red Hood Release Date: 2018 Story: Bruce Wayne continues on the identity of the Caped Crusader of Gotham City. After the death of many criminals under the ruthless vigilante known as Red Hood, Batman and the returning Nightwing, former Robin, hunt down this vigilante to try and catch him. The Red Hood knows Batman's identity, which causes Bruce to fear for the force. After trying to figure out who this man is, the Red Hood is revealed to be Jason Todd, the Robin in whom the Joker killed five years ago. The Joker breaks out and encourages the Red Hood, as he is trying to work his way to the top by blackmailing Gotham City's most powerful crime lord, Roman Sionis. This is Batman's darkest hour as he is forced to come face-to-face with his greatest failure in his life as the vigilante... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman and Dick Grayson/Nightwing Antagonists: Jason Todd/Red Hood, Roman Sionis/Black Mask, Ra's Al Ghul, and The Joker * Wonder Woman: Mantle Of Queen Release Date: 2018 Story: Diana journeys back to Themyscira after one of her Amazonian warriors message her that her aunt, Antiope, is acting odd against Diana's mother, Queen Hippolyta. After a war between the remaining forces of Ares and the Themyscira warriors, it is evident that Antiope is trying to overthrow the Queen. Diana protects her mother with her life and is forced to come to a battle of bloodshed with one of the closest individuals in her life... Protagonist: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Antagonist: Antiope Phase 2 * Green Lantern: Atrocitus Imperative Release Date: 2019 Story: Hal Jordan holds the willpower and plans to protect both Oa and Earth from evil forces. Abin Sur, the commanding leader of Corp, works with Hal to defeat the remaining forces of the Yellow Lanterns. When they successfully defeat the fearful corp, the Red Lanterns come to rise and forms a cabal known as the Five Inversions, with their leader, Atrocitus, the red creature representing the corp's purpose; anger. Atrocitus speaks of a prophecy known as the Blackest Night, which will one day destroy the universe. Being defeated by the Guardians Of The Universe, Atrocitus is imprisoned at Ysmault. After Abin Sur makes periodic visits to Ysmault to ask questions regarding the Blackest Night, Abin goes as far as breaking Atrocitius out to lead to Earth, where the prophecy of the Night is held. This makes Hal furious against Abin, but Atrocitius eventually murders Abin and this makes Hal lose his mind. Atrocitus plans to let the Earth realize the power of the Blackest Night, but Hal is on the race to find the prophecy. Protagonists: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and Abin Sur Antagonist: Atrocitus * The Flash: Return Of The Speedforce Release Date: 2019 Story: Barry creates STAR Labs in Central City to run projects to aid the city in spite of crimes under the dangerous criminal, Captain Boomerang. Barry later finds out that Thawne has returned from the dead, even though Barry used his powers to trap Thawne in an alternate dimension, and comes back as a devil-looking speedforce now known as Zoom. Barry knows that Zoom is much more powerful than Reverse Flash and must gather up heroes in STAR Labs, such as his friend, Victor Stone, who becomes Cyborg after an experiment gone wrong in the labs and the rising Firestorm, who has a score to settle with Zoom. The war of the speedforce is on... Protagonists: Barry Allen/The Flash, Victor Stone/Cyborg, and Ronald Raymond/Firestorm Antagonists: Eobard Thawne/Zoom and George Harkness/Captain Boomerang * Suicide Squad Release Date: 2019 Story: After Slade Wilson is finally imprisoned by the likes of Nightwing, he is imprisoned with other dangerous criminals of the likes of Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, El Diablo, Killer Croc, and Katana. Amanda Waller, the head of a government program, comes under the decision to sentence these dangerous criminals out of jail to defeat a powerful force known as the Enchantress in Midway City. Will they succeed? The world sees as they depend on a team of mistrusted, killer criminals save their lives from a chaotic and destruction-loving queen. Protagonists: Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, El Diablo, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Katana, and George Harkness/Captain Boomerang Antagonist: June Moone/Enchantress * Green Arrow Release Date: 2020 Story: Arrogant and self-absorbed Oliver Queen, the head of Starling City's finest Queen Industries, is kidnapped after cheating on his loved one, Laurel Lance, for her sister. After training there for five years, he comes back to Starling to see that the city is scarred and is not the city it was anymore. Reuniting with Laurel and his closest companion, John Diggle, Oliver decides to use his skills that learned on that deserted island for good; he becomes a vigilante to protect over Starling City. Daniel Brickwell, a dangerous man with abilities of brick under his skin, giving him extreme strength, is selling weapons in a cache through Starling and plans to use it to wreak chaos upon Starling, even though he is known to the public as a "good figure". Oliver becomes the vigilante he intended to be to stop this madman. Protagonist: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Antagonist: Daniel Brickwell/Brick * Man Of Steel: War On Apokolips Release Date: 2020 Story: Clark Kent, now long forming a friendship with John Jones from the Justice League, tracks down mysterious activities in space and this planet known as Apokolips. Clark fears for the worse when one of the most powerful creatures in the universe originating from Apokolips comes to Earth to try to restore Apokolips and bring it into Earth's surface. Now with the help of Martian Manhunter, Clark works to destroy Apokolips and demolish this creature's plans before it is too late... Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman and John Jones/Martian Manhunter Antagonists: Darkseid and Lobo * Aquaman: The Ocean Master Release Date: 2020 Story: Now known to the world as the magnificent hero, Aquaman, after his heroic doings in the battle of Brainiac, Arthur leads Atlantis to become known to the public. However, he discovers a horrible truth that villages surrounding Atlantis are running out of food sources and losing shelter. He later figures out what happened; a high-tech pirate, raids villages for sources. Arthur hunts him down, but he soon comes under the knowledge that this pirate is his long-lost brother, Marius. He is forced to battle with one of his closest friends from childhood, as the battle for the fate of the villages around Atlantis is on... Protagonist: Arthur Curry/Aquaman Antagonist: Orm Marius/Ocean Master * The Batman: Hush Release Date: 2021 Story: Bruce Wayne spends his days in search for where Jason Todd has disappeared, worried he is either dead or has become something even worse than the Red Hood. Bruce discovers several murder cases around Arkham island and Gotham City. As he traces these murders, he realizes the psycho surgeon known as Hush is causing these. He stumbles upon his old childhood friend, Tommy Elliot, who is the secret identity of the Hush, seeking revenge on Bruce for what his family did to him when they were younger regarding his parents' death. Tommy tries to emotionally and mentally break down Bruce's life by targeting those he loves most. Tommy hires some of the Batman's most dangerous foes such as the Riddler and Basil Karlo to uncover Bruce's identity to Gotham... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Barbara Gordon/Oracle, and Tim Drake/Robin Antagonists: Tommy Elliot/Hush, Basil Karlo/Clayface, and Edward Enigma/The Riddler * Wonder Woman: The Age Of Circe Release Date: 2021 Story: After the passing of her mother and the banishment of Antiope from Themyscira, Diana runs as Queen for her Amazonian warriors and Themyscira citizens. When a powerful centuries-old enchantress known as Circe uses an elixir known as Vitae to try to invade Themyscira, Diana declares her to be imprisoned in a isolated space island called, Sorca. Circe calls for revenge to her foe, as old ancient times prophecies states that the daughter of Queen Hippolyta will be the end of her. Circe plays god with her powerful force of nature and attempts to rewrite the rumors. Will Diana survive this greatest battle of her life as a warrior of her people? Protagonist: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Antagonist: Circe * Justice League: Immortality Release Date: 2021 Story: After Hal Jordan banishes Atrocitus, showing his true extraordinary powers, the world sees as Sinestro returns and uses his power of fear to reign terror across Oa and even killing one of the Guardians Of The Universe. The League assembles once more, now with a few new recruits, and they try to find out who Sinestro is obeying. Vandal Savage, a man with immortality from the stone ages, travels to present day to try and destroy the League from their purpose. Savage forms a team including of Sinestro, Clayface, Solomon Grundy, Thorn, and Bizarro, who is Superman's evil clone, to go to war with the League. As the heroes see Savage's true powers of time traveling, the League is forced to go back in time in order to stop him before it is too late. The race is on... Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Barry Allen/The Flash, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, and John Jones/Martian Manhunter Antagonists: Vandal Savage, Basil Karlo/Clayface, Bizarro, Thorn, and Solomon Grundy Phase 3 * Nightwing Release Date: 2022 Story: Being the long protector of Bludhaven in its darkest moments, Dick Grayson embraces the role as the vigilante former Robin, Nightwing. Dick spends his days hunting down Deathstroke, as Nightwing has a discussion with Amanda Waller regarding how Slade Wilson has committed many murders after his breakout from Blackgate Prison in Gotham City after assisting the Suicide Squad and betraying them. Slade is out on the run and is hiding in Bludhaven. Dick reminiscence the past from when Slade hurt him as Robin, nearly killing him in the process. This is Dick's chance to face his greatest foe and stop Slade... once and for all... Protagonist: Dick Grayson/Nightwing Antagonist: Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * The Flash: Gorilla Grodd Release Date: 2022 Story: After killing Zoom, Barry finally proposes to marry Iris, having her accept and he proceeds to continue a life with her, but promising to his close friends to continue on the role of the hero of Central City. After a mysterious gorilla attack, Barry and Raymond decide to travel to Africa to find the source of the attack and finds out that a technology-advanced city known as Gorilla City is hiding under the midst of Africa. Barry meets the powerful telepathic gorilla, Grodd, who he forms a rivalry with. Grodd speaks of the Godspeed, who he is seeking and that the Gorilla City admires Barry. Barry is suspicious of the City's intentions and seeks to find answers... Protagonists: Barry Allen/The Flash and Ronald Raymond/Firestorm Antagonist: Gorilla Grodd * Green Lantern: Strike Of The Zamaron Release Date: 2022 Story: Hal Jordan travels to Earth to figure out that his life needs to be reshaped after the battle of Vandal Savage and his team. When he goes to Earth, he sees that his beloved Carol Ferris is nowhere to be seen. As he makes up the worse possible scenarios, the Guardians Of The Universe uncover the sad truth that Carol has been abducted by the Zamaron race and is now targeting Hal. Hal and the Guardians see that the Zamaron are counterparts of the Guardians, specifically females. Now Hal is forced to face what was his wife, but now his most feared foe... Protagonist: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern Antagonist: Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire * Aquaman: Birth Of The Dead King Release Date: 2023 Story: Within the events of defeating his brother, Marius, Atlantis is in a desperate battle of civil war. The queen of Atlantis, who Arthur plans on marrying, is brutally murdered, as well as the prince, his descendant. He discovers the six artifacts of Atlantis being used by Atlan, the founder and creator of Atlantis from hundreds of years ago. As Curry tries to delve into Atlan's past, he uncovers that Atlan killed the prince and queen of Atlantis, which causes an even greater civil war. Atlan uses the artifacts to try and sink Atlantis, the civilization he built years ago. Will Arthur fight for his kingdom in this war that will shed blood? Protagonists: Arthur Curry/Aquaman and Kaldur'ahm Antagonists: Atlan/The Dead King and Black Manta * Cyborg Release Date: 2023 Story: Victor, after being decorated in the Hall Of Justice due to his actions to defeat Vandal Savage, is assigned by John Jones to go on a secret mission that only him out of the entire League can face on; a powerful immortal robotic creature known as Amazo. Victor faces his first big challenge in his life. When Amazo plans on erasing the memories of Victor's past, as Victor is searching for the mysteries of how he became the hero he is and his parenthood, Victor must become the hero... the half-cyborg, half-man that he intended to be... Protagonists: Victor Stone/Cyborg and John Jones/Martian Manhunter Antagonist: Ivo/Amazo * Green Arrow: Return Of Komodo Release Date: 2023 Story: Oliver continues to be hunted down by the Starling City Police Department, however, his reputation slightly increases after defeating Brickwell, even with a clan dedicated to his actions. When he meets the individual he thought was dead, Sara Lance, who trained with him on the island five years ago, he is shocked to see that he has become a vigilante, except even more violent than Oliver was originally. He offers a partnership with her and befriends her once more, trying to keep the secret away from her sister, Laurel, that she is still alive. Meanwhile, Simon Lacroix, a man from Oliver's past, returns and slowly destroys Queen Industries by faking several employee deaths and casing murders and robberies that market Queen Industries. Lacroix blackmails Queen by claiming he knows Oliver's half-identity; the Green Arrow, so Lacroix uses his street skills to slowly break down Oliver's life... Protagonists: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow and Sara Lance/Black Canary Antagonist: Simon Lacroix/Komodo * Man Of Steel: Doomsday Release Date: 2023 Story: Nothing is like living a life like Clark Kent. After surviving many battles, his optimism in life rises and he becomes known to the world as the greatest Justice League hero. He proposes to Lois, with his aging mother in Kansas continuing to support Clark's life. Meanwhile, an ancient Kryptonian humanoid returns to space's surface after being awakened by an unknown Kryptonite source. The creature is known as Doomsday... the most powerful being on the universe to ever exist and is the exact superior of Superman himself. Doomsday plans to end the planet as the world knows. And no one is capable of being able to take on this mad creature besides Clark. This may be Clark's final battle of hope before he leaves the cape and his fate be decided... Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Antagonists: Doomsday and The Joker * The Batman: Reign Of Fear Release Date: 2024 Story: Bruce comes back to Gotham City, leaving his Wayne Manor destroyed after Tommy Elliot burned it down for revenge. Bruce lives his life and spends most of his time being the Caped Crusader, while also trying to repair Gotham City after Vandal Savage tried to turn Gotham into a wasteland. Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum, many inmates are being infected by Jonathan Crane's infamous fear gas, which Batman knows Crane most for. Crane seeks to break out, manipulating Kirk Langstrom into activating his bat hybrid serum, resulting into Langstrom turning into a monstrous bat creature. Langstrom aids Crane in breaking out, releasing all the inmates, turning Gotham into a war zone. With the power of Langstrom's bat hybrid serum and Crane's fear gas, they combine to make something worse than fear. The fine people of Gotham, including Bruce himself, comes face-to-face with his fears. Bruce Wayne, now with the continuous help of Gordon and Barbara, must stop Gotham before it turns into an island of fear... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, and Barbara Gordon/Oracle * Justice League: Injustice Release Date: 2024 Story: With the death of Superman, leaving the world scarred emotionally and mentally, knowing the world's greatest hero of hope is dead, each of the League's relationships begin to fracture itself, after learning of Diana's death after Doomsday manipulated Superman into thinking that he was killing Doomsday instead of Diana. John and Bruce learn the truth that Clark is still alive and out from the public, but Clark is angry with his life; after accidentally killing Lois and Diana, after the Joker and Doomsday manipulates his mind. This makes him go crazy, as he has created a New World Order army known as the Regime. Bruce's worse fear after being intoxicated by the fear gas comes true; Superman is slowly destroying innocent lives and after the death of Martian, he is chasing after Lex. This forms a forced alliance between Lex and the remaining members of the League. Will the League have to face Superman themselves? The ultimate battle of injustice begins... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Barry Allen/The Flash, Lex Luthor, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Richard Raymond/Firestorm, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Tim Drake/Robin, Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Sara Lance/Black Canary, and Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Antagonists: Clark Kent/Superman, Doomsday, The Joker, Lobo, Harley Quinn, Ares, Atrocitus, and Sinestro Phase 4 * The Flash: Godspeed Release Date: 2025 Story: Barry Allen, being one of the main reasons Superman was arrested, earns a medal of honor for his doings. Barry marries Iris and Iris introduces Barry to her family; her father, a police captain at CCPD that grows an immediate distrust Barry and her younger brother, Wally West, who works with STAR Labs and develops a close relationship with his brother-in-law. Barry can rest in peace to know that the crime rate is low and Grodd has turned his back on Barry... but it is not the end of the powerful speed force. The god of speed, also known as the godspeed, Savitar, comes to torment Barry. Savitar, being the fastest being in the planet besides Barry, haunts Barry and Barry might need help; Wally becomes a hero as well, being the speedster after being tested at STAR labs. The two work to stop this mad godspeed. This may be the end of the Flash as we know it... Protagonists: Barry Allen/The Flash, Wally West/Kid Flash, and Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Antagonist: Godspeed/Savitar Category:Crossovers